


Let him go

by Kathysweet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, OtaYuri Week 2017, day 3: future and day 4: domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: The illusion wouldn't last for much longer. Yuri would be noticeably absent for too long and the public would begin to wonder--his friends would begin to openly question. But for a moment more, Otabek hugged him tighter and didn't think about how soon he would have to let him go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to contribute to Otayuri week, but I've also had this mafia au where Otabek was raised in a mafia filled world, and Yuri hasn't (I'm still not sure if he would be an ice skater or some sort of entertainer). This a small part in a bigger headcanon that I have.

 

At this moment, with Yuri wrapped around him, Otabek could forget about everything. Here, he could pretend nothing else existed or even mattered. Bury himself in warmth and act like they were the only ones in this world.

It was the only time Otabek could feel human; let himself act like one. Out there, Yuri was far from reach and Otabek wasn't meant to exist. He allowed himself to enjoy; touched every and any bare skin available. Watched, as Yuri twitched and sighed with each whispered touch of his fingertips across his back. And in return, Yuri would occasionally awaken and leave small pecks on his chest before falling back to sleep.

The illusion wouldn't last for much longer. Yuri would be noticeably absent for too long and the public would begin to wonder--his friends would begin to openly question. But for a moment more, Otabek hugged him tighter and didn't think about how soon he would have to let him go.

* * *

"Please"

It wasn't the first time Otabek had someone plead to him, he heard it often. Often enough that he wouldn't even blink--couldn't even remember the last time it had any real effect on him. But oddly enough, when it came out of the lips that he would secretly kiss and would constantly crave to do so when he couldn't, he found it harder to ignore. He stiffened, and Otabek reasoned with himself that it was only because Yuri wasn't the type to beg.

And perhaps that was true, but he knew--just as much as Yuri-- that regardless of it being in his character or not. The real reason Otabek found it harder to ignore, was because it came out of Yuri. He knew that for him, he would give his everything. If he commanded it, Otabek would listen. But Yuri wasn't the type to demand; not to him at least.

Lanky arms cautiously wrapped around his shoulders, strands of long silky blond hair caressing his right cheek before the warmth of Yuri enveloped him. Desperate kisses landing anywhere and everywhere; each one too fast to leave any real mark,  
but somehow imprinting heat and leaving Otabek breathless. Turning in his arms, they almost came face to face--despite Yuri kneeling on the bed and Otabek standing, he was still the taller of the two.

He wished for once he could reassure him; could promise a "next time". But Otabek wasn't a liar and Yuri didn't like it when he was lied to. Instead, he pressed their foreheads together, breathing him in and kissing him once Yuri's chin began to tremble. He pushed them further into the bed, letting Yuri's arms drag him on top of him and falling into a mess of heat.

* * *

Otabek was fully dressed by the time the room was filled with yellow and orange tints of the morning. He had somehow gotten Yuri to fall back to sleep, despite him fighting with himself to stay awake. And threatening Otabek with murder if he didn't keep him awake as well, his tiredness still caught up with him.

The day was chilled which only made him want to fall back into the warmth of Yuri and the bed, but the longer he hovered, the harder it was to leave. With a heavy heart, he began to quietly walk away. It was the hardest part to do, especially since falling into Yuri's arms and having him in his, was always the easiest thing to do. Neither knew how to quit the other; not that Otabek even really tried. His fault and weakness would always be Yuri. It was the reason he kept him away, but also the reason he couldn't keep away.

A part of him wished that Yuri would keep to his threat, but he had always been all bark and no bite. Not that he would ever wish for that to change. It was his softness that brought life back to Otabek's emptiness; at least for the brief moments that they were together. And it was enough.

Yuri fits in a world where Otabek had never had a glimpse of. Otabek's world was filled with pain and suffering; with blood stained hands and a bleak future. Before Yuri came along, he had barely been breathing. Going along with whatever command was given to him. He had been raised and bred that way and had no option to leave.

Their distance would have to grow, Otabek knew that. But even if it was for just one more day, he wanted to fall back into the illusion of when the world was just them alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this counts as Future or Domestic, but in an angsty way, I guess they do? I might continue this, not quite sure. Please do leave comments to let me know what you think(especially if you see any mistakes).


End file.
